Two loves
by NancyMay
Summary: This story is credited to Hikerlady, it is her idea which she as generously allowed me to imagine for her. Jean's concerns about her marriage, will she be enough form Lucien, after Christopher, her limited experience, will she satisfy him and he her?
1. Chapter 1

In a month's time she would be Mrs Jean Blake, she half smiled at her reflection in the dressing table mirror. She hadn't been this nervous since her mother had given her no hint about what would happen on her wedding night. So why should she be so darn nervous now? She'd been married, so she knew what that side of marriage entailed, but she'd only been married once, and her experience was only with that man. After Christopher had been killed she had concentrated on raising the boys and finding work to keep body and soul together. Finding another husband had fallen off the bottom of her list of things to do, and gentlemen friends had been few and far between, and she had never slept with any of them. In fact, when any man had even hinted at it she had run a mile!

She had loved Christopher, they had worked the farm together; it was hard work and she couldn't have expected him to move the world for her after a hard day in the field, every time. Truth be told he hadn't really, even if he hadn't had a busy day.

She thought back to her wedding night, the first time he had ever touched her that intimately. She'd lain in the bed in the hotel, her new nightdress pulled right down to her knees. So used to pyjamas she felt naked and exposed. He'd got into bed and started kissing her more passionately than he'd ever done before and it seemed obvious to her it wasn't his first time. Still, she'd thought, at least one of us knows what to do. His hands seemed to be all over the place, down the front of her nightdress touching her breasts, her nipples rising as he brushed his fingers over them, then reaching down to the hem of her silky garment and lifting it up so he could touch her 'there'. She's squeaked with surprise and held her legs together, stiffening in worry.

'What's the matter, Jean?' He'd asked, knowing full well she was a virgin, very young and innocent. She had a reputation for being the most pious girl in town, 'we're married now, it's ok.' He'd grinned wickedly at her wide eyes and surprised look. He'd started to kiss her again and slipped just one finger over the curls and between her legs and started to move it backwards and forwards under her until she relaxed, quite liking the feel of what he was doing and opening her legs for him. That was ok, she thought, I can cope with that. Then she'd felt his hardness and before she could register what was happening he was on top her pushing his erection into her, just a little, then back a bit, then all the way, making her scream in what he thought was ecstasy but was, in fact, pain. He'd come into her but she hadn't felt anything but the hurt. He'd sighed as he left her and kissed her cheek.

'Love you.' then he turned over and went to sleep.

Jean hadn't even been able to cry, she just lay there in shock.

It had got better and she had been able to accept his lovemaking, even initiating it on occasions, but it wasn't what she read about. So when it came to sex, Jean could take it or leave it!

Now here she was about to let a man touch her again. A man who had so much more experience, had seen the world. All her friends intimated that he would know things that were well, not usual, different, after all he had been married to an oriental! Another thing bothered her, when she and Lucien kissed on the couch in the evenings he would become aroused, very aroused, not that she didn't expect that, and he didn't ever try anything, but, from what she remembered, when Christopher became aroused it wasn't, well, there wasn't as big a bulge as Lucien's. So would she be able to 'accommodate' him?

Jean had to admit her habit of over thinking things was making her more nervous than less, and she knew she had to talk to someone who could perhaps offer some advice. It couldn't be one of the sewing circle, or any of her housekeeper friends, married or not, so who?

Reading magazines 'Agony Aunt' columns weren't really helpful, except to show that she wasn't alone in her quandary, but the answers weren't much use, although she did now know there were specialists in that area. Maybe she should see one?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien noticed that Jean was, not distant, but, somewhat preoccupied. Every time he asked her if she was ok she said it was just the amount of things she had to do.

'Could elope, y'know.' He suggested, with a twinkle in his eye.

'There's enough gossip, Lucien, dear.' She pointed out.

She kept on organising the celebratory dinner, to be held at the Club, discussing with Cec the menu and the drinks; the flowers and the witnesses. It gave her an excuse to tell Lucien she was tired at the end of the day, but he was concerned. So concerned he wondered if she was having second thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mortuary, a few days later:

'Dr Blake, Dr Blake!' Alice's voice cut through his musings, 'are you going to weigh that liver or slice it for dinner?'

'Uh, oh, sorry Alice,' Lucien placed the organ on the scales and read out the numbers.

'Is everything ok?' Alice noted the reading on the form.

'Well,' Lucien removed the liver and put it in the dish on the side. '...it's Jean.'

Alice put her board and forms down and looked at him. 'What about Jean?'

'Well, she seems, oh, I don't know, lost?' He pulled off his gloves and scratched his head. 'Alice, I think she's having second thoughts.'

'No,' Alice was horrified, Jean had agreed to marry him, the whole town knew, she wouldn't go back on that decision, 'what makes you think that?'

'She's always tired, she's; Oh I don't know! Preoccupied?' He raised then ran his hands down the back of his head. 'Alice would you, you're her friend, see if she's alright? I, I don't think I'm the one she wants to talk to about whatever it is.'

Alice sighed, typical. 'Honestly, Lucien, do you two ever talk?'

'Well,' he thought, 'we do, about the wedding, the house, which room to use, her role, but...'

'...not the important things, then.' She murmured.

'Eh? What?'

'Nothing, I'll pop round, when you're not there.' She smiled, and they said she was clueless? Oh yes, she'd heard the whisperings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello, Alice,' Jean smiled as she opened the door. 'What brings you here?' She liked the pathologist, she was frank, almost innocent in her ways but with a deeper knowledge of life hiding in the background.

'Bored, Jean.' Alice moaned, 'there's nothing for me to do at the morgue and hospital and I hate staying at home.'

Jean grinned, typical Alice, straight to the point. 'Tea?'

'Lovely,' Alice smiled, it was not often she got the chance for a cuppa and a chat with Jean, and Lucien, bless him, had given her the opportunity to do so.

'So how goes it?' Alice asked conversationally. 'The preparations and such.'

'Oh, they're done,' Jean replied, ' all we have to do, now, is show up at the registry office and get married.' But her face showed some trepidation.

'So..?'

'So what?' Jean poured tea and offered Alice shortbread.

'Jean, I know what people say about me,' Alice refused the sugar, ' but I'm not oblivious to everything. There's something worrying you.' She said softly and leant over and squeezed her friend's hand.

'Oh, Alice...' Jean looked down at her hands holding her teacup. 'What if I don't please him.'

'Please him, what do you mean? Lucien would walk over hot coals for you.' She was not sure what Jean meant. Lucien was never happier than when he was with her.

'In bed.' Jean whispered. 'I worry that I won't be good enough.'

'Jean...' what could she say. Jean all men are different,' she started, then looked at the stunned look on her friend's face.

'Like we are.' Alice realised she hadn't phrased that right.

'Alice, the only other man I have ever known was Christopher.' Jean insisted.

'And...'

Jean looked astounded, why would she discuss her bedtime activities with her late husband with someone who had never known him, or someone who had , come to that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what does Jean disclose to Alice and what does it mean for her relationship with Lucien.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean looked at Alice, she was clearly expecting details.

'Jean, we've all been disappointed at some time in our lives,' the pathologist smiled, 'we learn.'

'But Alice,' Oh help, how was she to say what she was afraid of, maybe not afraid but...

'So, Christopher, what was he like?' Alice turned the clock back.

'Well, he was handsome, cheeky, tall.' Jean closed her eyes, 'he had a dimple in his cheek when he smiled. Blue eyes and dark, thick hair. Slim. You'd think he was muscular, given what he did, but no, he was slender. His hands were rough. I tried to get him to use glycerine and salt to smooth the skin, but he wouldn't. Not manly enough.'

Alice smiled although it was not she wanted to know. 'His personality?'

'Hmm,..' Jean thought, 'Kind, good with the boys, helpful.' She looked at Alice, and realised she wanted to know what he was like as a husband, not as a father and farmer. 'He was not a great lover.'

'Hm...' Alice thought back to her university days, 'I had one like that.'

Jean opened her eyes wide.

'I'm not an innocent, Jean,' she blithely revealed, 'I've had my moments.'

'Oh.' Jean muttered, 'I see, I think'. Slowly realising that maybe there was nothing wrong with her, that not everybody had that much fun in bed in spite of the conversations she had overheard.'

'No, Greg didn't, as they say, move mountains for me.' She smiled, remembering the man she had allowed to bed her, a year above her, tall and elegant, rather proud. 'He didn't have much in the way of, shall we say., equipment.' Alice knew she should not detail the event. Greg had kissed her frequently, they had been an 'item' as they said in university, plenty of heavy petting in her room then the night they had gone a bit further...

'I was disappointed.'

Jean gulped. Why did she think that because Alice was unmarried she would still be 'untouched.'

'Sorry, Jean,' Alice blushed, not something she was given to doing, 'I've embarrassed you.'

'No. no it's alright.' Jean went a little pink, 'I,...was he your first?' A bold question for one so, usually, proper as Jean.

'Yup.' Alice nodded, 'it makes you wonder why we bother again, doesn't it?'

'I was a virgin on my wedding night,' Jean almost blurted out, 'if Christopher and I had done anything before ,then our parents...'

'...are to blame. Bet your mother told you nothing?' Alice was getting the idea now. 'So you didn't let him touch you at all before then?'

'Kissing and cuddling on the sofa, but he was always a gentleman. I think he was afraid of my father.' Jean started to relax, talking about her dismal sex life with Alice wasn't as embarrassing as she thought it could be. 'I wouldn't have minded if his hands had wandered a bit.'

'Mm...'Alice grinned, 'it makes it easier then, doesn't it? To have the whole experience in one go is a little alarming, I should think.'

'Alice...' Jean drew circles on the table with her finger, 'did you let, what was his name?'

'Greg.'

'Yes, Greg,' Jean carried on, 'did you let him touch you first, I mean times before ...' Easy as it was to tell Alice how it was for her, asking questions was more awkward.

'Lots of heavy petting, he was quite good at that,' Alice grinned as she recalled Greg's fingers exploring her, dipping in and out of her warmth, making her orgasm until she couldn't come anymore.

'Oh.'

'It was the actual act that wasn't so exciting. He wasn't very well blessed, and when we did finally go the whole way, it was over rather quickly.' Alice pursed her lips, 'shame really. It broke us up.'

'Sorry,' Jean tried to think of any petting, heavy or otherwise she and Christopher had done. Certainly none before marriage.

'Christopher...he didn't last long, not really. The first time it was over so quickly I didn't really know what had happened.' Jean's voice was low, as if the walls were listening, 'He took a little more time after that, you know to make sure I was ready, but when he 'did it' it was over in less than five minutes. I was lucky to 'you know', it didn't happen often, only if I was...' now she was discussing how they made love as well as the fact that she rarely achieved a climax.

'...on top?' Alice could sense her reticence.

'Uh uh.' Jean didn't look her in the eye, 'and even then he didn't last much longer. I think there must be something wrong with me, that it's because of me that I didn't have the fun in bed that everyone else seems to.'

'Not everybody has fun in bed, and certainly not every time, and if that's what you're hearing then there's an awful lot of liars about. You really need to talk to Lucien, you know.' Alice didn't really want to go further into her love life.

'I thought maybe I should see a specialist.' Jean suggested.

'Talk to your fiancé, for heaven's sake.' Alice wanted to shake the pair of them, 'it affects him as well as you. If he knows you have concerns he's the one to put them at rest.'

'I don't know if I can.' Jean was near to tears.

'Jean,' Alice's voice was softer now, 'Jean, he loves you, he wouldn't hurt you; but he needs to know you're afraid of disappointing him. For both of your sakes, talk!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice left the house having finally persuaded Jean to talk to Lucien, even if she booked an appointment and talked to him as if he were her doctor. She hoped she hadn't given Jean the impression she had slept around, because she hadn't, three lovers not counting the current one, who ,she noticed, was leaning against her front porch when she pulled up on the drive.

'Superintendant Lawson, what can I do for you?' She called, as she got out of the car.

'Quite a lot, Dr Harvey, I'm sure.' Matthew grinned back, wickedly.

She opened the door and they went inside before he kissed her, she had nosy neighbours.

'What've you been up to?' He helped her out of her coat, 'I thought you'd be in as it's your day off.'

'Oh, keeping tabs on me, are you?' She smiled at him, if their days off coincided they did often spend them together.

'Wouldn't dare.' He wrapped his arms round her and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

'I've been over with Jean, see how she's getting on with the preparations.' And that was all he was getting out of her. 'You stopping for dinner?'

'Well, that'll do for starters.' Matthew had such a cheeky twinkle in his eye that she loved, in fact it was the reason she had accepted his offer of dinner one evening so many months ago, but it was only relatively recently she had allowed him to take her to bed, where she found she was never going to be disappointed again.

They cooked together as usual, talked about the ongoing case over dinner, and washed up together. So domestic, so easy in each other's company. This was how their evenings always started, and then they'd move to the living room and a drink, both drank whisky, just one each. Like an old married couple, Alice had once thought.

'Penny for them, ' Matthew broke though her musings.

'What? Oh, sorry, I was miles away.' Alice smiled, then nestled against his shoulder feeling his arm around her and his cheek against the top of her head. She sighed, he was worth the wait, she thought. She tipped her head to look at him and he smiled, that certain smile, before gently touching her lips with his. She parted her lips to let him slip his tongue in and deepen the kiss until they were both lost in the taste of each other, until, breathless they broke apart. Matthew ran his hand over her breast then down her side and round over her bottom before settling just under her thigh. She placed her hand lightly against his chest, feeling the warmth of his skin through the cotton of his shirt and looked deep into his eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose, then her forehead. He'd met someone who could match him both in wits and desires and he had never felt more at home than when he was in her company.

He ran his hand up to her breast and even through her clothes he could just feel her raised nipple. He raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes in a question. Alice tried a coy look which didn't fool him at all.

As he started to kiss her again he felt her fingers expertly undo his buttons and pull his singlet free so she could touch his bare chest. She was wearing a dress that buttoned down the front, large buttons that he found easy to undo and before long he had his hands over her slip, his thumb under her breast brushing over the nipple. She pulled away,

'Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?' She murmured into his ear and then stood up holding out her hand to him.

They stood in the bedroom slowly undressing, Matthew's touch was so light it tickled and he traced his fingers down between her breasts noticing her breath quickening. She leant her head against the top of his chest and hummed in appreciation. She was only in her panties now and although Matthew still had his trousers on she could feel his growing desire. He had such control it seemed, waiting until she was ready to go further. She slipped her hands round and undid the belt and zip, pushing them down and holding him still inside his shorts. Matthew had a lot to offer, and as he slipped his thumbs in the waist of her panties and pulled them down she did the same to his shorts.

Gently moving her back to the bed, both naked, he started to inflame her, a finger just so, teasing her folds, then another, now sliding into the moist warmth as she held his erection in her hand, slowly moving her fingers to feel his tip, moist, ready and he let her lead him in, not all the way, slowly, deliberately a little at a time, further and further, as her hands grabbed his buttocks and she lifted to him, then he thrust deep into her, over and over again, until she shuddered and gasped as she climaxed and he came into her. Breathing hard she held him there, thighs tight against him, heels pulling down on his back. He thrust again, making her groan with delight as another orgasm jolted through her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice woke curled against something warm and smiled. If Jean had half as much fun as she did, she'd be a very happy wife.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien noticed Jean seemed a lot more like her old self that evening. She had told him Alice had been over for a cuppa and he silently thanked his colleague for whatever she had done.

'Well, she seems to have done you good,' He grinned as he kissed her, 'you're a lot brighter.'

'I'm sorry, Lucien,' She let him hold her, 'I've been really moody, haven't I?'

'I'm sure you were just doing too much.' He hugged her tight. 'Take it easy, please, or you'll be worn out before the wedding.' And he planned to wear her out _after_ the wedding.

'I will.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was some time before she could schedule an appointment for herself with Lucien. She decided it would be easier to talk to him as if she were his patient and not his fiancée. Her appointment would have to be last on the day's list and she put it down as 'JB-new patient.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, how will Jean's consultation go? Sorry I went off tack with Alice, but why shouldn't she have some fun, too?


	3. Chapter 3

A very long chapter to finish off this story. I'm not going to apologise for the length. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was happier now she had made her 'appointment' to see Lucien, that Alice had told her, her experiences weren't unusual and that everyone was different. She tripped around the house, still running the business and cleaning and cooking, nothing was going to change and Lucien had put in place the means for her to be a partner, rather than a secretary/receptionist. She hummed along to the radio while she baked, argued back at the newsreader and tended her begonias... life was really quite lovely.

They had decided to turn the studio into their own private sitting room and bedroom, it was more than big enough. One of the side rooms would make a bathroom and the rest of the house could still cater for lodgers, should they still have them, or family when they came to stay.

Jean and Lucien kissed and cuddled on the couch in the evenings. She did wonder about letting his hands wander, whether they should indulge in some petting, heavy or otherwise, but still held him off, and, bless him, he didn't push her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All afternoon she had found she was getting increasingly nervous. She greeted patients as they arrived for their appointments, saw them out afterwards, made the doctor's mid surgery tea, and found time to prepare a meal for the evening. Then the last official patient went and it was her turn.

She sat on a chair in the waiting room while Lucien finished his notes for the lady who had just left and set the blank forms ready for his new patient. He opened the door and looked,

'Oh, I thought I had a new patient, Jean.' He looked perplexed. She stood up.

'It's me, Lucien,' she smiled shyly, 'at least, I'm not a patient, I just need to talk to you and I thought it might be easier this way.'

He smiled and stood aside, 'Please come through, Mrs Beazley.' He went a sat in his chair behind his desk, 'Take a seat.'

She sat and crossed her legs, folding her hands in her lap.

'Now, my dear, what can I do for you?' He smiled benevolently and leaned on the desk, his hands in front of him.

'It's, well, I...' She coloured,

'Take your time, there's no rush.' He tried to make her feel more relaxed.

'I'm due to get married again, soon, and I, er , I had some problems in my last marriage.' This was not easy, and she felt the distinct urge to run; but she had told herself that Alice was right and promised herself she would talk to him.

'Go on,' Lucien was sorry she had problems with Christopher, she had always painted a picture of a happy marriage peppered with the usual squabbles about money and work on the farm, but no problems.

'I think there might be something wrong with me.' The urge to run had gone, replaced with the need to cry.

Lucien watched her, obviously embarrassed, perhaps worried, but about what he had no idea. He stood up and moved to the second patient's chair and sat down, facing her. He pulled the chair forward a little and took her hands in his.

'Jean, it's ok.' He almost whispered, 'whatever it is we can deal with it.'

'It's just that, I never,' she inhaled deeply, 'I never had much fun in bed, and I think it's because there's something wrong with me. I didn't often feel anything, it was quick.' All in a rush, part of what she wanted to say came out. Not as easily as telling Alice but she hoped her got the idea. 'Christopher is the only man I've ever slept with, I've had no other experience and I'm worried I'll be a disappointment to you.'

Lucien smiled sympathetically. 'I doubt it's because there's something wrong with you, if it was quick there may not have been time for you to climax, and if you weren't stimulated properly then orgasm is not going to be achieved.'

'Lucien, do you think a specialist might be a good idea?' He hadn't laughed at her, he'd been almost clinical in his assessment, which was what she wanted, and at least he hadn't been flippant and suggested a practice run, again.

'Hm...that could be a back-up plan.' He sat back in the chair and studied her, he knew it had taken a great deal of courage for her to see him about this and he wasn't going to dismiss the idea of a specialist

'Jean, do you trust me?' He asked.

'Yes, of course.' She was surprised at his question.

'Will you wait until we've been married a couple of weeks or so? Then if you're still not happy I'll help you find someone to help you.' He leant forward and looked into her eyes, still filled with unshed tears.

'If you think that's best.' That was so kind of him, to make sure she found the right specialist.

'I do.' He made to get up, '...and Jean, no matter what happens, you could never be a disappointment to me.' He leant over and kissed her cheek.

'Thank you, Lucien.' She returned the kiss, but on his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had nothing left to do for the wedding, so she concentrated on organising the workmen who were installing the new bathroom, moving as much of her things into the chest of drawers and wardrobe in the new bedroom as she could, and sorting Lucien's clothes as well. So much to keep her occupied and her mind off her wedding night.

Now Lucien knew what was bothering her he was even more gentle with her, still kissing her but holding her closer, stroking her head and telling her how much he loved her. It was so relaxing after a busy day that she would doze on his lap. He would carry her up to her room and lie her on the bed, covering her with a blanket and kissing her forehead, as tenderly as if she were a child, before leaving her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was to stay at Matthew's the night before the wedding, with Charlie; and Alice was going to keep Jean company with Mattie. Matthew and Alice had decided they would have mini bucks and hens parties, just a meal and a couple of drinks at the respective houses. Alice was determined to keep Jean's mind off her wedding night, she was glad Jean had taken her advice and when Jean had told her what Lucien had said had smiled,

'See, I told you there was nothing to worry about.' But she had made sure that Mattie knew enough not to mention anything about the bedroom or sex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew cracked the seal on a fresh bottle of whisky and he and Charlie commiserated with the doctor on his last night of freedom. Some of the men from the station had worked out where the doctor would be and had turned up at Matthew's house bearing whisky and beer. Lucien had promised Jean he would not turn up the worse for wear and Matthew was under strict instructions from Alice not to get him drunk. For once both behaved like good boys, neither let their glasses empty and although a little mellow when the last of the gate-crashers had left, were in no way drunk. Charlie was a little tipsy but as he was on duty the next day had managed not to get too drunk. With Matthew and Alice as witnesses Charlie had volunteered to work and he would join the celebrations afterwards at the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was happy to be in the company of her two best friends. She had friends in Ballarat, other housekeepers and the sewing circle, but she just wanted a quiet night, with no giggling about wedding nights and stories of other women's experiences, which she knew would only destroy her confidence in Lucien's love. They had a pleasant meal and an extra glass of sherry, if Lucien had to stay sober then she wasn't going to turn up at the City Hall with a hangover. Jean put some music on and they sang along to it. Alice had a pleasing contralto voice that went well with Jean's sweet soprano, Mattie was tone deaf and refused to sing but she enjoyed listening to the other two. Jean retired to bed, the other two sent her off while they tidied up and washed the glasses.

'Why did you not want me to say anything about wedding nights, Alice?' Mattie was curious, it was usual banter at a hen's night.

'You know how Jean is about that sort of thing, Mattie,' Alice quickly made up a reason, 'no need to embarrass or offend her.'

'Suppose so, but she's been married before.' Mattie would never willingly offend Jean but still, it was a hen's night.

'That was a long time ago, she's not one to talk about something that personal.' Alice wished Mattie would get the hint.

'Right.' Mattie headed for bed and left Alice to lock up while she used the bathroom.

Alice sat on the couch for a little while longer, thinking. She and Matthew hadn't advertised their relationship and had said they'd play it safe at the celebration the following day. At least no one would notice if they talked, after all they were the witnesses. She heard Mattie close her bedroom door and went to use the bathroom. She was sleeping in Lucien's old room, Jean had made the bed up with a brighter cover than usual and had given it a more feminine touch. As she left the bathroom she could see that Jean's door was not fully closed. She pushed it just enough to peep in, and saw her friend fast asleep. Good, she needs a decent night's sleep, Alice thought, must have been the extra sherry!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was up at the crack of dawn as usual, she had slept well and was ready for all the day could throw at her. She treated herself to a longer soak in the bath than usual, she had had her hair done the day before and hoped the steam wouldn't loosen the set too much.

'Jean!' Alice had heard noises in the kitchen and smelt the bacon and egg, 'honestly it's your wedding day, Mattie and I could see to breakfast, you could have had a lie in.'

'Don't be silly,' Jean grinned, 'neither of you are cooks and I always do breakfast.'

'I can manage bacon and eggs,' Alice put her hands on her hips.

'I can do scrambled eggs,' Mattie had joined them.

'Mattie,' Jean sighed, 'you scramble eggs when you're frying them!'

They all laughed, and Alice hoped that the rest of the morning, until she got ready for the wedding, would be as light-hearted. She didn't want Jean thinking too much.

They had a leisurely breakfast, wondering if the boys were up yet or fighting off the evening's excesses.

'I told Matthew that on no account was he to let Lucien drink too much.' Alice said, firmly.

'Ooh, who's in charge there then?' Jean giggled, at which Alice turned bright red.

'Did you really think I didn't know?' Jean smiled, 'Honestly, Alice...' she shook her head.

Alice's mouth opened and closed a couple of times then decided even she had no come back to that, and went to wash the dishes.

Jean took her plate to the sink, 'Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you.' She whispered, 'you've done so much for me lately, that was unfair.'

Alice smiled, 'It's alright, Jean. We'd rather not advertise it, that's all.'

'Ok, I won't say anything to anyone else.' Jean murmured, she knew what it was like to be the target of gossip and wouldn't want anyone to go through that because she was loose-lipped.

Jean spent her last hours as Mrs Beazley packing her case for the honeymoon. It was mostly done, just a few things left, her toiletries, she'd finished with them for now, the new nightdress she'd bought for the occasion, silk, green; Lucien's favourite colour; fine straps. She put the lid down, not wanting to think about it. He's asked her to trust him, and she did, it was herself she didn't trust!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mattie handed her the small bouquet of garden flowers and stood back to admire her friend and surrogate parent. Jean had chosen a suit of sky blue; the skirt was straight with a cheeky split at the centre back, the jacket was unusual, it fitted to the waist then flared out, just down to the hip line at the front then curving down so it was just below her bottom at the back. With narrow reveres and cuffs that turned back, it was elegant and stylish. Where the top button brought the fronts together there was just the line of a paler blue camisole, no blouse. She wore a double strand of pearls that Lucien had left for her, with matching earrings. Gloves and shoes that matched the camisole finished the outfit.

Charlie knocked on the door, his only duty that day was to get Jean to City Hall, a gap in his police duties. Mattie handed him Jean's suitcase and handbag to be put in the boot of Lucien's car and she, Alice and Jean got into the car. Jean gripped Alice's hand, nervously, and Alice smiled encouragingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie let the ladies out of the car and handed the keys to Mattie. He leant to Jean and kissed her cheek,

'He's a very lucky man,' He whispered, 'be happy, Jean, you deserve it.'

Stunned, Jean just smiled at his tenderness as he headed back to the station.

There was no one to give Jean away, Christopher had been called to duty somewhere and Jack wouldn't so she walked down to Lucien with Alice and Mattie. Lucien turned and gasped, she was a vision, his mouth dropped open then closed as Jean pursed her lips. She always commented, 'Not attractive, Lucien,' when he did that.

The ceremony was short and sweet and all of a sudden she was Mrs Jean Blake, blinking in the sunshine as Rose took some photographs. She gripped his arm as they left the Hall and Mattie drove them to the club. She would drive them to the station later where they would board a train to Melbourne and whatever Lucien had arranged for their honeymoon. Mattie had checked daily that he had actually organised a hotel or some accommodation and he assured her it was all in hand and there was no need to worry, but wouldn't tell her what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien kept an eye on his wife at the club. He noticed she wasn't eating much at the dinner so teased her gently and fed her little bits of food, which she found rather sexy, to her surprise. She was too nervous to eat properly, but that way at least she ate something.

All eyes were on the happy couple and failed to notice the Superintendant in deep conversation with the pathologist, except Jean, she saw, but said nothing. She did notice them leave the festivities at one point but just smiled to herself. Alice went up to her,

'Keep your wicked thoughts to yourself Mrs Blake,' She grinned, 'there wasn't time. We've just put Lucien's case in the car, that's all.'

'I know Christopher was quick, but not that quick.' Jean giggled.

'Anyway, you two had better be off or you'll miss the train.' Alice changed the subject. 'I'll put the flowers on Genevieve's grave while Mattie drives you.'

'Thank you, Alice.' Jean passed her the bouquet, 'and thank you for everything.'

'Aren't you tossing the bouquet?' Lucien looked at his new wife, wondering what she had done with it.

'Alice is going to put it on Genevieve's grave, for me.' Jean kissed his cheek.

He looked at her as there were calls for a 'proper' kiss.

'Go on doc!'

He obliged, much to Jean's consternation, but she did smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found herself dozing against Lucien's shoulder on the train. He put his arm round her and rested his cheek on her head, life didn't get much better, he thought.

There was a placard with 'Dr Blake' on it at the station as they got off the train. The man holding it passed him some keys, and showed them to a hire car.

'Have a good holiday, sir.' Was all he said.

'Oh, Lucien.' Jean handed him her case, 'now I know why you decided to use the train.'

'Mm...I thought I'd like to be able to put my arms round you while we travelled so why not hire a car.' He opened the door for her and she got in, smiling.

'It was rather nice, but I'm sorry I fell asleep.' She mused.

'That's alright, I liked just holding you, in public for a change.' He smiled as he started to drive.

'Where are we going?' Jean asked as they headed out of the centre of the city and towards the Mornington Peninsula, surprised he wasn't heading into the city to a hotel.

'Mine to know,' he grinned at her. He hadn't known where to take her for their short honeymoon but after her consultation he had had what could only be described as a 'light-bulb moment'. They needed somewhere quiet and secluded, where they could just be them and so...

'Oh!' Jean gasped. He had pulled up outside a small cottage in Aspendale, it was near the beach, ideal for walks. The front had a small neat garden, and the house itself was painted white and had pot plants on the window ledges.

He got out if the car and opened the door for her, leading her up the garden path by the hand and he took out a set of keys. Fingers crossed everything would be as he had asked for. He unlocked the door leading into a bright, light hallway.

'Lucien...' she started to say how lovely it looked when he swung her into his arms and carried her across the threshold, he determined to get everything right for her. She squealed, 'Put me down!'

'As you wish,' he smiled as he set her on her feet and looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction. 'Just us, Jean. No one else, no one to see us or talk, just you and me.'

'Oh, Lucien, it's perfect.' She breathed and flung her arms round him and invited him to kiss her, passionately.

They broke away and he went to get their cases, a spring in his step, a good start he thought.

Jean wandered through the cottage, just one bedroom with bathroom off it, a living room and small kitchen with a table and two chairs. There was tea and sugar on the side and in the fridge, milk, and cold meat and salad for a meal.

She automatically put the kettle on to make tea, and set out a tray with cups and saucers and some biscuits, thoughtfully provided.

'Jean!' He called, having put the cases in the bedroom.

'Kitchen.' She called back. He rolled his eyes, she could always find a kitchen, in the dark with a blindfold, Jean would always find the kitchen.

'Tea?' She turned and smiled, so content.

'Please.' He could do with a cup, they hadn't had a drink since leaving the reception and he was thirsty.

She put everything on the tray and he carried it through to the living room.

'Thank you, darling,' she whispered, 'you seem to have thought of everything, there's even a meal in the fridge for later.'

'Well, I didn't expect you to cook on your wedding day. Or for the whole time we're here to be honest.' He said, then realise what she might think.

'There's a little cafe a few doors down that does breakfast.' He added quickly.

'Oh, all right.' She'd only had breakfast 'out' when she'd stayed in a hotel and that wasn't often.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She unpacked her case and freshened up in the bathroom while he unpacked. He smiled as he noticed the disturbed pillow where she had obviously hidden her nightwear. He did the same with his pyjamas, Jean had packed for him, she always did, why stop now. He reached into his jacket pocket and put a tiny package on his nightstand, just out of sight, wondering if she would want him to use it, but it would be her decision.

'Fancy a stroll on the beach?' He found her in the kitchen washing the tea things, but that was fine, he wanted her to feel relaxed, as if everything was normal, usual. She looked at him and smiled, nodding to the draining board, and he picked up the tea towel and did what he always did while leaning against the counter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean pulled her shoes off and slung them over her shoulder, the sand was getting into them and irritating her feet. They held hands as they strolled, not speaking just being and it was all she wanted. Lucien was just happy that she was happy, he smiled as they walked along.

'Suppose we'd better get back.' She murmured. someway along the beach.

'If that's what you want.' He smiled back.

They walked back, still hand in hand, then Lucien put his arms round her shoulders and she leaned into him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They cleaned the dishes and put them away before adjourning to the living room for his whisky and her sherry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At home they would have waited for Charlie and Mattie to go to bed but now, with just the two if them they didn't have to, but Lucien was determined to take everything slowly, however he was rather grateful she didn't seem to have brought her knitting! She put her glass down and nestled into his shoulder, sighing with happiness. Lucien leant back against the couch and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head. She reached across him and took his empty glass out of his hand. He smiled and tipped her face to his with his finger then bent down to kiss her. She parted her lips just a little and let him tease her with his tongue before letting him slip it into her mouth. She had always liked the taste of whisky on him and now it was more enticing, she let him explore her mouth and played with her tongue on his. The kiss was long and they were breathless when they broke apart

She giggled, and kissed the side of his mouth, nosing into his face, loving the scent of him, hair cream and soap, then breathing more quickly as his hand passed round her side pulling her closer. Her hands found his chest and a finger slipped between the buttons and she wondered if she dare undo them. His hands moved up her side ghosting over her breast until her found her shoulder, exposed without the jacket. She let him slip a finger under the straps of her camisole, slip and bra and pull them down so he could slip his hand down and cup her breast, she gasped and moved slightly back from him. He withdrew his hand quickly and just pulled her to him, stroking her head. She relaxed again and wrapped her arm round him, he could feel her trembling, 'Its' alright, darling.' He murmured, holding her close.

She knew she was being silly, very, very silly, the pull in the pit of her stomach told her she wanted him and she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Lucien started to kiss her again, gently, tipping her face to his, tasting her and letting his hands run down her side and over her hips.

Jean felt him, hands warm and light and she slipped her hands again to his chest, her fingers now undoing the buttons of his shirt finding the part of his chest that wasn't covered by his singlet, becoming braver as she felt his skin against her palm finally pushing his shirt over his shoulders, feeling his strong shoulders and the ridges of the scars from the countless beatings he had received in the camp. He helped her remove his shirt completely then murmured,

'My turn.' He lifted the camisole over her head leaving her in her slip and skirt. She turned a little pink and he pulled her close, leaning down to kiss her shoulders, such soft skin and as he drew lines across her back with his finger he noticed little goose bumps appearing.

'Not here,' she whispered, lifting her face again, watching his expression, his eyes were closed as if in reverie, his breathing steady and shallow as he controlled his desire for her. She was aware of his arousal but didn't want her first time with him to be a frantic tumble on the couch.

He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her back on her feet in front of him. He stroked the side of her face with his palm, looking deep into her eyes, wide with apprehension and desire at the same time. All her fears that she would not be good enough for him, that he would hurt her were there for him to see and he wasn't going to let either come true. He stepped towards her and putting his hands round her waist expertly lowered the zip of her skirt so it fell to the floor. She stood there in her white silk slip, bra and panties, knowing it was her turn to take something of his off. She decided it would be his trousers, his erection all too obvious. The trousers dropped to the floor and she lifted her head to kiss him and to see if she was getting it right. The kiss was deep and passionate, he pulled her close and his manhood pressed against her belly. She could feel the heat through his shorts and her slip which he was carefully lifting over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily as the garment crept between them and her arms went up over her head. He dropped the slip on the floor and swiftly moved his hands round her back and undid her bra, sliding it off and down her arms to join the slip. She now stood in her panties and through his singlet he could feel her hard, raised nipples against him. She lifted the singlet off over his head and melted against him, their arms round each other, still kissing.

Lucien slip his hand down her back over her bottom and pushed a finger between her legs. She was moist already and he gently encouraged her to open her legs a little, just enough for him to slide his hand over her from behind. She hummed appreciatively, moving against his hardness.

She held his gaze as she pushed his shorts over his erection not daring to look, just yet. He felt bigger than she remembered Christopher which made her fear of not being able to 'accommodate' him creep into her mind. Her hands were spread over his lower back as she felt him pull her panties down and they slid to the floor. Now they were both naked and his fingers were doing things to her that she had never thought possible. They were dipping in and out of her, around her folds and close to the most sensitive of spots enough to excite her. More than enough, to be frank.

Lucien knew she was ready and he reached back to his night stand for the little package he had left there. Jean saw what he had and put her hand over his,

'No, Lucien.' She murmured, 'what will be, will be.' She wanted all of him.

He walked her backwards to the bed and lay her down gently, she saw his manhood, and saw how well endowed he was, she tried not to gasp as he took her hand and guided it to his length. She had never done this with Christopher, and as she wrapped her small hand round the object of her worry she felt how hot and hard he was and his tip was moist. His fingers were still dipping into her and she started to buck against him. Her legs were not far enough apart for him but as he moved over her she widened to take him, and he let her guide him in. His tip entered her, slowly, a little more, rhythmic movements until he was deep in her thrusting gently at first and she responded, rising to him, finding purchase with her hands on his hips and he thrust harder, as deep as he could and then she came, a heart stopping orgasm jolted through her body. She felt him still hard inside her thrusting until he came and she climaxed again, and then again, screaming his name, digging her nails into his skin, holding him there with her heels on his back until she was spent. She could barely catch her breath and he rolled over so she was on top of him, his erection still hard enough inside her and she moved to get a little more comfortable, as she did she felt him harden more again. He put his hands under her arms and raised her so she was astride him. He started to thrust upward inside her and she responded by sliding up and down his length, taking longer this time until again she came and arched back, then falling onto him gulping in air, her heart pounding, wondering how he had managed to keep going and give her so much in one night. It had been still light when they had started kissing on the couch but now the sun had gone down. She shivered and felt her husband pull the covers over them as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Lucien smiled and thought that maybe she wouldn't need that specialist, but he'd wait for her to say something. As for her not being enough for him, she didn't know what she had given him in one wonderful night. He too fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the week walking on the beach, picnics in the dunes with a bit of kissing and cuddling. Jean didn't think she could be happier and she told him so, he smiled and kissed her,

'I'm glad, dearest Jean,' he whispered, 'that's how I feel to, but it was for you, all this, to make you happy.'

The nights were for making love. He always took his time, undressing her slowly, kissing her, sucking at her breasts, surprising her by flicking his tongue over her most sensitive places, moving his fingers over her folds then dipping into her warm wetness and letting her touch him, run her fingers down his erection, guide him in to her. She became bolder, straddling him, riding him, calling his name as she climaxed time after time. She even initiated intercourse, wriggling her bottom against him when he stood behind her, his arms around him. She'd feel him become aroused and wherever they were in the house they would make love. Years of pent up feelings boiled over, needs and desires satisfied over and over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last day was upon them, and a flurry of tidying up, packing the cases, taking the nightwear from under the pillows where it had lain all week, making sure everything was in its place before they locked the door for the last time.

Lucien put the suitcases in the boot of the car and they drove back to the station in the centre of Melbourne. They handed the keys back and thanked the hire company before boarding the train home. Jean fell asleep against his shoulder again and as he slept he thought back to the time they had just spent together. He smiled, for someone who thought there was something wrong with her because she didn't have fun in bed, wasn't able to climax and was worried she would disappoint her husband she had turned out to be a willing lover, giving as well as taking, relaxed and confident that she could satisfy him, after all, definitely not disappointing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked across Ballarat station towards Mattie waiting by the car. Jean stopped briefly,

'Lucien,' she whispered.

'Yes, Jean.' He bent to hear her above the noise.

'I don't think I'll bother with that specialist,' she smiled, 'unless you think I should.'

'Oh, I wouldn't bother, dear.' He smiled back, 'I think that little problem has gone away, don't you?'

''Yes, I think it has.' She leant up to kiss his cheek, just as they got to Mattie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there you go, a story first imagined by Hikerlady. I hope I've justified her faith in me. You can make your minds up whether or not Jean told Alice anything, probably not, just her smiles would give the game away.


End file.
